teamavatartwofandomcom-20200215-history
Team Avatar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty
Team Avatar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty is the first episode of the Team Avatar Adventures Series. Plot Team Avatar finds themselves in the 14th century around the time of the birth of King Stefan's and Queen Leah's new daughter, Aurora. During the celebration, an evil sorceress named Maleficent curses the Princess, saying before sunset on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and die! Soon, one of the good fairies changes to curse so that the princess would only sleep until her true love kisses her. After the celebration, King Stefan orders every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burned. Knowing that a bonfire won't be enough to stop Maleficent's curse, Team Avatar offers their assistance, with Sokka inadvertently coming up with the idea that the Fairies and the team raise the girl themselves until the curse passes. Years later, Aurora, renamed Briar-Rose, had grown into a gorgeous young woman with the blessings that Flora and Fauna bestowed to her. Sweet and gentle, she dreams of falling in love one day. By that time, Maleficent is vexed at her minions' incompetence in locating the princess and sends her Raven, Diablo, to look for Aurora. On the day of her sixteenth birthday, the fairies and the others attempt to make Aurora a gown and a cake. When their attempts end in disaster they decide to use their wands, resulting in a magical fight between Flora and Merryweather over the color of the gown—Flora insisting that it be pink and Merryweather insisting that it be blue—that catches Diablo's attention. Meanwhile, Aurora (along with Mai and Ty Lee) gathers berries while singing to her animal friends, attracting the attention of Prince Phillip, now a handsome young man, as he is out riding his horse in the woods. When they meet, they instantly fall in love, Phillip believing her to be a peasant girl. Realizing that she has to return home, Aurora, Mai, and Ty Lee flee from Phillip without ever learning his name. Despite promising to meet him again, the fairies and others, not knowing that the man Aurora met is the prince, reveal the truth of her birth to her and take her to her parents and her betrothed's family insisting that she never see him again, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Phillip returns home telling his father of a peasant girl he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Princess Aurora. In the castle, Maleficent uses her magic to lure Aurora away from her boudoir and up to a tower, where a spinning wheel awaits her. Fascinated by the wheel with Maleficent's will enforcing it, Aurora touches the spindle, pricking her finger and completing the curse. The good fairies place Aurora on a bed and place all in the kingdom in a deep ageless sleep until the spell is broken. While Aang is ready too admit the team has been beaten, a pep talk from Suki gives him new hope. While falling asleep, King Hubert tries to tell Stefan of his son being in love with a peasant girl, which makes Flora and the others realize that Prince Phillip is the man Aurora has fallen in love with, and they fly back to the cottage for him. At that time, Prince Phillip arrives at the cottage, but is captured by Maleficent's minions and taken to the dungeons of her lair, "The Forbidden Mountain", to prevent him from kissing Aurora. However, the fairies and our heroes sneak into Maleficent's stronghold and free the prince. Armed with the magical Sword of Truth and The Shield of Virtue, Phillip, the fairies, and Pooh and the others escape from the Forbidden Mountain whilst being attacked by Maleficent's minions, which the fairies succeed in blocking. When Diablo tries to warn Maleficent, Merryweather chases him and eventually kills him by turning him into a stone statue, alerting Maleficent. The prince braves all obstacles Maleficent throws at him to reach the palace, including a large bush of thorns, before battling Maleficent herself when she transforms into a gigantic fire-breathing dragon. After a long fight in which his shield is destroyed, Phillip throws the sword, blessed by the fairies' magic, directly into Maleficent's heart, causing Maleficent to fall to her death from a cliff, leaving nothing but her robe and the sword now black. Phillip climbs to Aurora's chamber, and removes the curse with a kiss. As the film ends, Phillip and Aurora both happily learn that their betrothed and their beloved are one and the same. Team Avatar soon arrives at the ballroom, where Aurora is happily reunited with her parents, and she and Prince Phillip dance a waltz. Meanwhile, Maleficents black robe seems to rise up and Maleficent is brought back to life. When she asks why, a mysterious voice states that "she is needed for my newest plan. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1